The Tomorrow People: Doomsday
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 3 of my continuation of Tomorrow People US. The Tomorrow People uncover a plot by elements of the military which involves them to undertake a risky undercover operation. And that's nothing compared to the troubles in their personal life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got asked for another of these, and it caught my attention more than the other things I was asked for so here it is. Again, fans of the original might find it a bit familiar but hopefully you'll like it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

In the midst of a remote New York State forest, two young men were running. Stephen was doing his best to keep up but John had the benefit of years of Ultra training and special ops, as well as his brief period with Jedikiah's now defunct unit. Stephen was soon grimacing with pain as he pounded down the gravel track. John came to a halt and turned round to face Stephen, who panted a bit as he caught up to him. "You okay there, great leader?"he asked with a smile.

Stephen glared at him. "I don't know why you thought this was a good idea. If there's anyone who doesn't need to learn how to run, it's Tomorrow People."

"Ah, but you never know when we might lose our powers or have to hide them. Best to keep in shape. And fitness can be applied to a lot of things."

"Guess so,"Stephen conceded.

John's features softened slightly. "And besides, I thought you could use a distraction."

Stephen nodded, thoughtful. It was two months since the incident with the Thargons and Papa Minn, when he and the rest of the Tomorrow People had ended up helping a group of crashed aliens escape being enslaved by a human dictator. And in those two months, he hadn't found a way to quite make up for the choices he'd made at that time. "You've had experience of Cara not talking to you. How did you cope?"

"Cara talks to you,"John pointed out.

"Yeah, but not the way she used to,"Stephen argued. He saw John raise an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Not like that. It's like she doesn't even consider me a friend anymore."

"You hurt her feelings,"John told him. "And that's something she hasn't let anyone do in a long time. It's gonna take her time to get over it but she will." He clapped Stephen on the shoulder. "Race you back." And he set off back down the track they'd come down.

Stephen sighed wearily, resisted the urge to just teleport back, and set off after him.

* * *

Watching Sophie dance was always an odd experience for Cara. She accepted that her sister was good at it and she was glad that she had something in her life that gave her pleasure. Becoming a Tomorrow Person had consumed Cara's life for many years, which was one of the reasons why she had been worried about Sophie joining them, so she was glad she hadn't fallen into the same trap. But Cara always had the feeling that she wasn't enjoying the performance as much as the rest of the audience.

On this occasion, her discomfort was compounded by having Luca sat next to her. He did at least keep quiet during the actual show, but once the ballet had concluded, the applause had finished and the curtain had been lowered, he turned to her. "So…I haven't seen you at the house recently."

Cara shrugged. "You know, me and families, domestic stuff…"

"Stephen seems sad."

"I know,"Cara admitted. As a telepath, and as one who'd always had a strange and special link with Stephen, she couldn't fail to know.

She felt Luca probing her mind and let him in just a bit, enough for him to read the surface thoughts. "You miss spending time with him too,"he decided at last.

Cara sighed. She didn't really fancy getting into this with a sixteen-year-old, not even one who was dating her sister. Maybe especially not one who was dating her sister. "Look, your brother and I have a connection and we probably always will. Whether we're going to…connect the way we have in the past, well, that's something we have to sort out for ourselves. Okay?" He nodded. "Now let's get backstage and see Sophie."

Luca gave a mischievous smile as they looked over at the security guard. "Think he'll let us through?"

Cara smiled back. "Well, I guess we don't need him to."

* * *

"Table four!"Russell announced loudly, handing a plate to Lucy and gesturing vaguely in the direction of the table he meant. He turned to Astrid, by virtue of her being the only one behind the counter with him. "Why do I always get the busy shifts?"

The Lair, as Cara had dubbed it, was the café that served secretly as a hanging out place for the Tomorrow People and slightly less secretly as their main source of income. And, that evening, it was full.

"You can always call in help if you want,"Astrid suggested.

"Well, John and Stephen are off on their bonding session and Cara's taking in a show,"Russell pointed out. "So as ever, it falls to the Kwan to pick up the pieces." He glared at Charlotte, who was at the counter sucking a milkshake through a straw. "And why aren't you helping out?"

"Child labour laws,"Charlotte replied, as she often did.

"At least we only have to worry about the customers being served within fifteen minutes,"Astrid pointed out optimistically. "No psychotic break-outs or crazed paramilitary organisations or crashed alien spaceships."

Russell sighed. "Yeah, and next you'll be saying it's quiet at the moment."

* * *

Irene entered the Refuge's office with a small amount of reluctance. She never quite felt like she belonged there, since she'd rather be down in the old Ultra laboratory trying to find out ways to repair the ozone layer or something. But Tim had sent out a summons and, with Stephen, Cara and John all absent, it fell to her to answer it. "You got something, Tim?"

"Perhaps,"the computer replied. "I have continued to carry out Stephen's directive to search for anything unusual or dangerous. This has, I feel obliged to point out, required me to analyse several terabytes of data a day, which has taken up a considerable amount of my run-time."

"I'll get Andrew to polish your screen as a thank you. Was there anything else?"

"Yes,"Tim confirmed, his voice suddenly taking on a worried tone. "I have been intercepting transmissions from a UN military base located in Ohio. These are on a channel that would not normally be monitored by any known military organisation, suggesting a clandestine and possibly unauthorised project."

"And you think this might concern us?"

"It may concern everyone. It relates to something called Project Doomsday."


	2. Chapter 2

**I picked up a follow and favourite, so thank you to that person!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

A group had assembled in the office: Stephen, Cara, John, Astrid, Russell, Irene and Mike. "Tim's recorded the relevant parts of the intercepted transmission,"Irene explained.

"When you say relevant..?"Stephen enquired.

"I mean worrying. Tim, can you play back that second file?"

A moment later, a man's voice could be heard. "Aerial reconnaisance of Stamford in progress. Early analysis suggests attack is possible and objective can be attained."

Another, older, man's voice replied. "What manpower do you consider necessary?"

"Full complement of Doomsday Men should be sufficient. Force must be deployed prior to Golan signing."

"Obviously. Return to base as soon as possible."

"So what did we just hear?"Russell asked.

"It sounded like that second man was organising an attack on his own people,"Stephen realised.

"That was our analysis too,"Irene confirmed.

Cara shook her head. "I'm not getting this. Why?"

"The Golan signing,"Astrid recalled. "There've been rumours of a ceasefire in the Middle East."

"The Golan Treaty is intended to ratify it,"Tim confirmed. "Members of several Nato members are due to travel to Israel, Syria and surrounding countries at the end of the month in an attempt to end hostilities in the region."

Cara began to catch on. "So someone's planning to disrupt this treaty. Prevent it being signed."

"Our Doomsday Men,"Irene agreed.

"But why?"Russell wondered.

"Sometimes people don't want a war to be over,"John noted. "Or they only want it to be over their way."

"Does this bother us?"Mike asked. "What, are we ending wars now?"

"This concerns all of us,"Astrid argued. "Especially if we've got some rogue army faction starting a war in this country."

"We need someone to go in there,"Stephen mused. "Is the whole base some sort of secret operation centre for this Doomsday Men? Someone needs to find out."

"Me,"John replied. "I'm the only one with enough combat and military training to pull it off."

Stephen nodded. "Okay. Tim, see if you can create enough fake credentials to fool these Doomsday Men."

* * *

As the group filed out of the room, Stephen found himself slightly behind Cara in a corridor, with none of the others in sight. "Cara, wait!"he called after her.

Cara at least had the good grace to stop and turn, even if she didn't look happy about doing it. "Was there something you wanted?"

Stephen floundered. He hadn't actually thought that far. "I just wanted to talk,"he said at last, aware it sounded lame even to his ears.

"I'm not really ready for cosy chats,"Cara replied tartly.

Stephen felt his heart sink. "Cara,"he said again, his tone pleading.

Cara softened slightly. But only slightly. "I still need time,"she told him before hurrying on.

* * *

When Cara arrived at the lab, Irene had inevitably got there before her and was staring at a screen. "I'm getting Tim to filter the Doomsday Men's transmissions and flag up anything of importance,"she explained. "And also send me the full records in case I spot something he doesn't. He's trying to get hold of the internal communications as well. See if we can bug them. In the name of national security, of course."

"Good job,"was all Cara could offer as a response.

There was a long silence before Irene attempted,"You know, since you've been back, we haven't really spoken about…"

"About the fact you slept with my boyfriend?"Cara offered.

"Not how I was going to put it but yeah."

Cara continued to look at the screen. "I don't blame you, okay? I'm not even sure I blame him. It's just something that happened."

"And to be fair, we did all think you were dead."

"Somehow that doesn't make it easier."

"He does love you."

Cara gave her a sceptical look. "You know that for a fact?"

"Hey, telepath sex, remember? After years of you talking about it, I finally got to try it for myself. And I saw quite a few details of Stephen's most prominent thoughts."

Somehow that didn't make Cara feel better. "Let us know if you find anything important,"she said before hurriedly leaving.

* * *

In her room at the lair, Sophie was doing exercises. While she knew Cara and Luca weren't expert enough to notice, she knew she hadn't been dancing at her best, her body not quite doing what she wanted it to. So she was going through the movements, yet even though she knew the routine back to front, she couldn't quite do it. Then she staggered, nearly falling back onto the bed and only just staying upright.

Astrid was just entering the room and came to support her. "Sophie, are you all right?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. Just felt faint for a moment."

Astrid didn't look entirely convinced but seemed to accept it. "Stephen's about to hold a full briefing. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Stephen, Cara and Astrid stood with John as he tried on a US Marine uniform. "How do I look?"he asked.

"Like someone who'd want to blow something up,"Cara deadpanned.

Astrid handed over some papers. "These are the ID documents Tim prepared for you. You've got a distinguished military history: Served in Afghanistan, Iraq, Libya and Syria, decorated several times. If these Doomsday Men are recruiting people with battlefield experience, you're exactly what they're after."

John took the papers. "You look like you actually are sending me off to war."

"It feels like I am. We've no idea who these people are, what they're planning to do, or what they'd do to you if they found out who you really are. Or even what they'd do to you if they _don't_ find out who you really are!"

John gave her a light kiss. "I'll try not to worry you too much."

Stephen had stood aside during the farewells but now moved forward to address John. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"It's a bit late for me to back out now."

"Well, we can find another way if we need to."

"I'm our best bet to find out what's going on there and you know it."

Stephen nodded. He did know it. But it didn't mean he had to like it. "Don't take any unnecessary risks, keep in touch telepathically."

John gave a smile. "Remember when it was me telling you that?"

Stephen managed a smile in return. "I don't know how you coped."

John took a step back. "Well, guess I'll speak to you soon." He teleported out.

* * *

When John had turned up at the Doomsday Men's base, it had created a great deal of consternation. But one thing with a disciplined base was that when presented with orders they tended to follow them. A quick perusal of his orders and a few phone calls which, unknown to them, had actually been with Tim, and he found himself standing in front of his new battalion commander, Major Langford. Langford was an officer of the Royal Marines and spoke with an upper class British accent. "Lance Corporal Young." He eyed him with something approaching suspicion. John suspected he eyed everyone like that. "I have to say we weren't expecting you."

"I guess there was a miscommunication, sir,"John replied, doing his best to be formal and respectful.

"It happens,"Langford agreed. "There is a certain lax in discipline these days, do you not agree, Lance Corporal?"

It was a test. John knew that. "Not for me to say, sir."

Langford seemed to recognise something in the response. "The loyal soldier who never questions his superiors. I can sympathise with that. My own superior is Lieutenant-General McLelland. And I never question him." He picked up his telephone. "Send the General in."

John waited at attention for a few minutes until an older man in his 60s entered. He wore the uniform of a three-star general in the Marines. He looked like he had once chewed cigars and was disappointed he was no longer allowed to do so. "So they sent us another good American,"he remarked. "I've seen your record, Corporal. You seen a lot of action. I'm told you have no injuries though."

"I've been lucky, sir."

McLelland nodded approvingly. "Always hope for luck, Corporal. I was in Grenada, Panama, the Gulf, Bosnia… Didn't get a scratch. But saw young men blown to bits right in front of me. I've always sworn to make that luck count, to make sure those men didn't die for nothing. No surrender, no concessions."

"Yes, sir,"John replied, hoping to make it sound like he agreed without being too familiar.

McLelland saluted and John returned the gesture. "I think you'll fit in here just fine."

* * *

In the lair's printing room, Astrid was collecting sheets of paper. She turned to the screen in the corner. "Thanks for these, Tim."

"I am happy to fulfil your requests, Astrid,"Tim noted,"but I suspect that neither Stephen nor Cara will approve of the course of action you are undertaking. Nor, indeed, John."

"Well, that can't be helped. And everything else is ready?"

"Everything else you requested is waiting for you."

Astrid checked that she was wearing her booster belt. "And you can teleport me to the right place?"

"Correct. However, I warn you that you may not find it easy to keep wearing it. In which case, you will be outside my field of influence."

Astrid nodded. "And I can't exactly take a communication crystal with me, so I won't be able to contact you anyway."

"As you say. I might respectfully suggest that these details constitute a flaw in your plan."

Astrid sighed. "Can't be helped. If I didn't do something, I'd never forgive myself."

"Astrid?" Astrid turned at the voice and found Charlotte standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Astrid considered a lie. But she had a feeling the girl would probably be among the most sympathetic to her. "I'm going to help John."

Charlotte seemed to think about this. "People would probably be angry if they found out, wouldn't they?"

"Probably,"Astrid admitted.

Charlotte gave a conspiratorial smile. "Better not tell them then."

* * *

Stephen, Cara, Russell and Irene were standing in front of Tim's screen in the office. "So we are looking at a break-out this time?"Russell checked. "Like in the good old days?"

"I have detected paranormal activity at the location on several occasions,"Tim confirmed. "There is undoubtedly an emerging Tomorrow Person at work there."

"And where exactly is there?"Cara asked.

"A holiday resort."

"A hotel?"Stephen checked.

"In essence, yes."

There was a long pause. "So one of the staff?"Russell suggested.

"Or a long-term guest,"Irene offered.

Russell nodded in acceptance. "But we've no idea who."

Stephen considered the matter. "I guess the best option would be for someone to check into the hotel as guests and carry out a few scans of likely candidates."

Cara suddenly had a worried feeling. "Who did you have in mind?"

Stephen looked at her without blinking. "You and me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Stephen and Cara approached the reception desk, hefting bags. Actually checking into a hotel was something of a new experience for Cara, but if they were going to scope the place out, they had to be open about it. The receptionist greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to the Bayview Hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes,"Stephen confirmed. "Mr and Mrs Jameson."

Cara stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Stephen smiled at the receptionist as he slipped an arm round Cara's shoulder. "She hasn't got used to it yet. We haven't quite decided on the name."

The receptionist smiled in understanding. "Yes, I see that you've booked the honeymoon suite."

Cara fought a battle to remain silent.

"Someone can take your bags up to your room,"the receptionist offered.

"No, we can manage,"Stephen told her.

She handed them a key pass. "Lift's in the corner there. Go up to the fifth floor, turn right and you're at the end of the corridor. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." As they walked a few paces from the desk, Stephen looked around. "Pool. In-hotel entertainment. All-inclusive restaurant. If you were a break-out looking for a place to hide, you wouldn't need to leave here."

"Honeymoon suite?"Cara repeated.

Stephen shrugged. "Well, if we're going to stay here, might as well get the best room. There's still a few funds left in the Ultra kitty."

"Stephen, what's this about?"Cara demanded.

Stephen did his best to look innocent. "Scoping out a new break-out."

"And that requires you and me to stay in the honeymoon suite?"

Stephen had to admit that was a bit of a stretch. "I just thought it would be a good chance for us to spend some time together. That is what you want, isn't it? You haven't given up on us?"

"In my own time,"Cara insisted. "I didn't want you forcing me into it. You realise I could just teleport back to my flat every night and leave you here on your own? In fact, I could do that now."

Stephen knew he couldn't push too hard. "Are you going to?"he asked.

Cara sighed. "You're bringing the bags,"she told him. Then, after a quick check that the receptionist's attention was elsewhere, she teleported.

It could have gone worse. Stephen started picking up the bags.

* * *

It felt strange to John to have a gun in his hands again. It was loaded with rubber bullets so there was nothing to stop him firing it. He'd handled them during his time at Ultra, before spending years hiding his ability to kill from the other Tomorrow People. Then he'd gone through it again during his short time with Jedikiah's paranormal unit, only to have the prime barrier reinstated on shaking off Jedikiah's conditioning. And now here he was again, like going back in time.

The woods were full of other members of McLelland's unit. Some were on his side. The ones guarding the opposing side's base that he and his colleagues were looking down on were not.

The team leader glanced across at him. "John Young, right?"

"Right,"John replied briefly.

"Corporal Doug McGregor."

John gave the soldier a brief nod. "Pleased to meet you, Corporal."

"Pierre Lachance,"added the Frenchman on John's other side. John gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Take two soldiers to the right, Young,"Doug ordered. "On my command, we spread out and hit them with rapid fire. Go!"

John did as instructed, leading the two soldiers under his command round in a circling motion and then charging in, yelling as he did so. The rubber bullets hit the men on the other side, who obligingly played dead. Soon, it was only John's team who were standing in the base.

A whistle was blown to signal the end of the exercise. Langford came striding over. "Good show, Corporal." Doug stood to attention and saluted, which Langford acknowledged. Langford's gaze fixed on John for a moment, then moved on. "Assemble for debriefing in 20 minutes."

Doug clapped John on the shoulder. "You did well, new boy. I'll shout you a beer after debrief."

McLelland was stood some yards away, waiting for Langford's return. "What did you make of our new recruit?"

"Ruthless. Disciplined. A fine soldier."

McLelland smiled. "Perfect Doomsday Man material."

* * *

Cara stalked out of the bedroom laden down with sheets and a pillow, which she dumped on the couch. "That's your bed,"she told Stephen, as though daring him to contradict her.

Stephen simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that normal for newlyweds?"

"We'll tell them we've had a row. I gather couples do that."

Stephen nodded, accepting the point. "I guess we could clear it up before housekeeping get here."

"Now that's a plan. Talking of which, what are we doing this evening?"

If he was honest, Stephen hadn't entirely thought about it. "We could have a meal in the restaurant." Cara gave him a sceptical look. "Well, our break-out has to eat some time,"he pointed out.

Cara conceded the point. "Okay. Show me the menu."

* * *

Russell found Irene where she usually was, in the lab staring at screens full of the latest information from Tim. "So, you're in charge around here again?"he commented.

"That's right,"Irene confirmed. "Was there something you wanted?"

Russell adopted his most persuasive look. "A party."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"A party! That's what you do when the grown-ups go away and leave you in the house on your own." He leaned against the desk in front of her, continuing to try and look persuasive.

"What exactly would this party involve?"Irene asked curiously.

"Well, I know a guy who knows a guy who can get us crateloads of booze. I can get some music happening, have Tim pump it through the Refuge. And I know an agency that can get us some really nice strippers…"

"No strippers,"Irene said firmly.

Russell paused. "No strippers. Okay, I can live with that. But the rest of it you're okay with?"

Irene sighed. "Yes, Russell, you can have your party."

Russell nodded, satisfied. "Are you going to come?"

"I may poke my head in."

* * *

Doug clapped John on the shoulder as they walked away from the office. "Congratulations, Young! I don't think I've ever seen Langford look so impressed by a new recruit. I have a feeling you're someone that we can trust."

"I hope so,"John replied. He was finding the situation slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't too keen on the base's officers but he liked Doug. Yet if the Tomorrow People were right about what the base was being used for, he was quite possibly going to have to expose him.

"We have a different view here from a lot of NATO. They're too keen to make peace, to call ceasefires. You can only trust peace if you've defeated the enemy first. If you've shown them they can't rage war on you without regretting it. That's why the country's full of terrorists. They don't know that we've beaten them."

John wanted to argue but he had to keep playing the role. "I guess it's up to the people that know the truth to protect them from themselves."

Doug nodded in agreement. "That's exactly how we feel." He seemed about to say more but then he spotted someone further along the hall with her back to them: A young woman in uniform. He gestured for John to stay quiet. "Oh, I don't think you've met our new support staff, have you? Lance Corporal Young, Private Finch."

The woman turned to them and John had to fight very hard to keep the surprise off his face. Standing in front of him, in army dress uniform, was Astrid.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

John leaned against Astrid's desk as unobtrusively as possible, wishing just once that she was telepathic so their conversation would be less obvious. "What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Keeping an eye on you,"she replied simply.

"Do Stephen and Cara know you're here?"

"I don't need their permission. They don't know what a habit you have of getting yourself into trouble when I'm not around."

"You're a fine one to talk. Remember the audition that turned out to be an Ultra kill squad?"

Astrid shrugged. "Are you saying you're not pleased to see me?"

John gave a reluctant smile. "Of course I'm pleased to see you. I could have done with some warning, that's all."

Doug came over. "You getting acquainted, Young?"

"I was just suggesting the private join us for our drink. If that's okay with you, Corporal?"

Doug seemed to give Astrid a look over, then nodded. "Sure. The more the merrier."

* * *

Stephen was sat a table on his own. Cara had convinced him to head down to the restaurant ahead of her, saying she needed to get changed. He was beginning to regret agreeing, since he was feeling worryingly as if he had been stood up.

Then his attention was drawn to the door. Cara had just entered and had attracted the attention of several diners, many of them men who desperately tried to hide it from their female companions. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress that showed off her figure. Stephen tried hard to stop his jaw dropping open as she approached him, hastily getting to his feet.

"Kiss me on the cheek,"she told him telepathically,"We're newlyweds, remember?"

Stephen took her hands and did as she instructed, before pulling out her chair for her. "You look great," he remarked.

"You sound surprised,"Cara remarked. She pretended to study the menu. "You picking up anything from the other guests?"she asked him telepathically.

Stephen did a quick scan. "No,"he admitted. "But I guess someone could come in later."

Cara gave him a smile that may have been part of an act and may not. "Then I guess we'd better stay and see,"she remarked.

* * *

The Refuge was full of noise and young Tomorrow People enjoying themselves. Music was playing throughout the rec area and drink was being handed around in plastic cups. "Now this is more like it!" Russell loudly told Irene.

"Sorry, I don't know what you just said,"she told him telepathically.

Piper and Troy had somehow ended up challenging each other to a jaunting bout and were grappling hand to hand in a corner, occasionally teleporting to get an advantage. A group of the nearby Tomorrow People had noticed and were standing around them clapping in rhythm.

Luca found Charlotte over by the sofa, looking slightly freaked out by the merriment. "Have you seen Sophie?"he asked her.

"No, sorry. Do you want me to go and look for her?" Charlotte almost sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm sure she'll turn up." Luca noticed two unclaimed drinks and picked them up, handing one to Charlotte. Before they could drink from them however, they were telekinetically lifted out of their hands. Irene caught them as they reached her and gave the two youngsters a pointed look.

"Do you have to be the responsible one?"Russell asked her.

"Well, someone has to be."

"Can't you just cut loose once in a while?"

"Hmm. Cut loose." Irene considered the matter for a moment then pushed Russell down into a chair and landed in his lap, kissing him. "How was that?"

"Surprisingly good." Russell pulled her towards him again and they kissed passionately, hands roaming about each other. "Do you want to carry this on in your room or mine?"he asked when the kiss finally broke.

"Yours,"she answered and they both teleported out.

There was a bemused silence from the Tomorrow People closest to them, then Mike cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get this party going! Crank it up, Tim!"

* * *

Stephen and Cara arrived back at the hotel room. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"Cara asked.

"Full sweep of the hotel,"Stephen replied. "Our break-out has to be here somewhere."

"So, we do it separately?"

"No, we do it together. We're newlyweds, remember?"

"Well, the honeymoon suite keeps reminding me." Cara smiled, then the smile froze as she and Stephen locked gaze. For a moment, Stephen thought she wanted him to kiss her. And he was pretty sure that he wanted to kiss her too.

Then he coughed and took a step back. "Couch,"he remembered.

"Right. See you in the morning." Cara headed into the bedroom and closed the door.

Stephen went over to the couch, sat down on it heavily and sighed. "Well, at least John hasn't got any female company at the moment."

* * *

John and Astrid headed into his room, passionately kissing. They fumbled to remove their uniforms, caressing each other. "Is there some regulation about fraternisation?"Astrid wondered.

"Not really bothered about that at the moment,"John replied as they collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Charlotte arrived at Sophie's room and found its occupant sitting on her own. From down the corridor, the noise of the party echoed. "There you are,"she exclaimed. "Come on, Luca's looking for you." She made to go but Sophie made no move to follow her. Cautiously, Charlotte went into the room and over to where Sophie was sitting. She sat down next to her and saw that the older girl had tears in her eyes. "Sophie? What's wrong?"

Sophie looked at her mournfully. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Charlotte had sat down next to Sophie on the bed, not quite sure what she was expected to do but feeling like she should stay. "How do you know?"she asked at last. "Have you done a test?"

Sophie gave a slight laugh. "Turns out there's another advantage to being a Tomorrow Person."

Charlotte was confused. "What do you mean?" In answer, Sophie took her hand and placed it over her stomach. For a moment Charlotte was confused: She couldn't feel anything different. And then it hit her. A presence. A telepathic trace. She could see the foetus in her mind's eye, feel it being calm and nurtured. She looked at Sophie in shock. "Can you feel that all the time?"

Sophie shook her head. "Not all the time. I can block it out if I try. But it's always there at the back of my mind."

"And it's Luca's?"

Sophie shot her an annoyed look. "Yes, it is." She seemed to sag as the enormity hit home. "And he's even younger than me."

"You haven't told him then? Or anyone? Cara?"

"Cara's away at the moment. I know I could talk to her telepathically or teleport over there but I don't want to interrupt. And I'm still trying to get my head around it at the moment, I can't deal with Luca."

"You can always talk to me?"Charlotte suggested nervously.

Sophie smiled.

* * *

Cara was dozing when she sensed someone in the room with her. She rolled over sharply to see Stephen standing in the doorway. "I was kind of lonely out there,"he noted.

Cara raised an eyebrow. "Is that meant to be my problem?"

"Well, you are the reason for it." He walked slowly towards her, those always earnest eyes fixed on hers. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my head." He gave a slight smile. "In more ways than one."

"I like being there,"Cara heard herself saying.

Stephen sat down on the bed and then he kissed her. Despite herself, Cara melted into it. She lifted up the corner of the covers and Stephen slid into bed with her, his body pressing against hers as they slipped down beneath the quilt…

…at which point she woke up. Cara wearily clambered out of bed and into the main area. Stephen was lying on the sofa, still fast asleep.

"The problem with telepathy,"she mused,"is I'm never sure which are my dreams and which are yours."

* * *

Russell had been awake for some time but his options had kind of been limited by the fact that Irene was asleep, partly on top of him. He was considering all sort of options ranging from teleporting out of there to telekinetically shifting her off when she awoke and obligingly moved off him. She put her glasses on and began to slide out of bed. "So, I take it this was a one-off, right? Because I'm getting quite good at those."

"I…don't know,"Russell admitted.

Irene stopped, somewhat thrown by the comment. "So what else is it?"

"I don't know,"Russell repeated. He pretty much hated having to talk about his feelings. "I've never really thought about you and me. I mean, I guess we did have that kiss last year. And last night seemed to go okay…"

Irene raised an eyebrow. "That's the main cause of your ambivalence? The fact that the sex is okay?"

"Better than okay?"Russell attempted.

Irene sighed, gathering up her clothes and starting to dress. "Good talk, Russell. I'll just get on with things. Unless you fancied walking out there hand-in-hand and being out and proud with the break-outs?" Russell opened his mouth. "Thought not,"she interrupted and walked out.

* * *

At the same time, John and Astrid were also slowly making their way back into consciousness. "This bed is really small,"Astrid remarked sleepily.

"I guess they didn't imagine it being used this way,"John suggested.

"We should probably make a move."

"Yeah, I'm not sure General McLelland would appreciate this breach of regulations."

There was then a knock on the door and Doug entered. "Young, you decent?" He took in the fact that John had company and raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Guess you're not."

"Doug, this isn't what it looks like,"John attempted.

Astrid gave him an exasperated look. "It isn't?"

Doug crossed his arms. "Okay, I'd really like to hear this one."

John gave up. "I guess it pretty much is what it looks like."

Doug smiled. "Well, hey, I've nothing against you two making each other feel welcome. Parade's in ten minutes though so you'd better be in regulation uniform by then." He walked out, still smirking.

John lay back with a sigh. "I think we're doing a pretty poor job of undercover."

* * *

Stephen and Cara had breakfasted together and were now making their way through the hotel foyer. "We need to search this place,"Stephen commented. "See if we can pick up any trace from that break-out."

"Separately?"Cara asked.

Stephen put his arm around Cara in a rather exaggerated manner. "No, together. We're newly-weds on our honeymoon, remember."

Cara didn't pull away but her glare spoke volumes. "You are enjoying this far too much,"she told him telepathically.

"Is that a problem?"Stephen asked out loud, removing his arm.

"You can't force this,"Cara told him.

"I know,"Stephen agreed. "But we've got to start somewhere." He took a deep breath. "I slept with someone else."

"You did,"Cara confirmed. "And I know that you were grieving me and I know that you love me and I know that you wouldn't really cheat on me. And I know I don't really have the right to be upset when I was going back and forth between you and John all that time." She paused and then put her arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

Stephen looked confused. "Was that..?"

"We're madly in love newly-weds,"Cara reminded him telepathically. She took his hand and they fixed smiles on their faces as they continued their walk, continuing their conversation telepathically.

"So I guess being inside my head has helped a bit,"Stephen noted.

"It has,"Cara confirmed. "And I'm getting there. I do love you."

"Do you get anything from that girl by the ATM?"Stephen asked out loud.

Cara turned to look where he'd indicated. She felt a number going through her head. "2634. 2634."

"Is she telepathically telling us her PIN?"Cara wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Stephen focused on the girl hard. "I'm not getting anything else from her."

"Guess we'll just keep an eye on her,"Cara decided.

* * *

John and Doug re-entered the base. "Good training as ever, Young,"Doug noted.

"Thanks, Corp,"John agreed. "The General really does like to keep us battle ready, doesn't he?"

"Well, there's a reason for that,"Doug replied.

"Yeah?" John did his best to sound casual.

"You'll find out soon enough. You're the same as us, John. You know what war's really like. We're going to make sure the politicians and the pacifists don't shaft us." He noticed Astrid at her desk and patted John on the shoulder. "But I guess there's other things you want to deal with first." He gave him a wink.

John headed over to Astrid and sat down on the desk. "Looks like there's an advantage to Doug thinking we're sleeping together."

"We are,"Astrid pointed out.

"Okay, an advantage to him thinking we're fast workers. He doesn't think it's odd to see us chatting."

"I take it we're not going to be chatting about what he thinks we're going to be chatting about."

John shook his head. "McLelland's planning something. Doug knows about it. I think this Operation Doomsday is about to go down soon and we need to find out what it is before it does."

"Any plans on how we're going to do that?"

John nodded. "We're going to break into his office."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Russell was pacing the Refuge's office. There was, after all, no-one else using it at the moment. And the only other being there was proving to be a decent audience. "I don't know, Tim,"he complained. "I mean, Irene? Me and Irene? She's certainly a looker and we talk sometimes, which isn't always a good thing with someone you're dating. Do I do serious? I guess the closest I've ever come is Talia and that kind of ended badly. Normally I'd be asking John for advice but he's deep cover at the moment. And Stephen, well, he's too caught up on his whole true love thing with Cara. The crazy thing is I actually think I like her and I actually want to spend time with her. Just wish I could work out a way to say that." He paused. "You're a good listener, Tim. Thanks." He exited the office.

"You're welcome,"Tim replied, bemused.

* * *

Cara found Stephen back in the lobby area, staring hard at the girl they had noticed earlier. She sidled up close to him. "You know, staring at other girls when you're on your honeymoon isn't really a good sign."

Stephen flushed slightly. "I was just seeing if I could pick up anything from her."

Cara slid into the seat next to him, eyebrow raised. "Or maybe just pick her up?"

"I wouldn't do that,"Stephen insisted. "I'm here with you."

"You're not though, are you?"Cara pointed out. "I can't really complain about you looking at other girls. I've got no claim on you."

"You have,"Stephen argued. "The biggest claim anyone's ever had."

Cara felt like she should answer but she wasn't sure what to say. She was saved when they both heard a female voice in their heads. "Well, fancy seeing you two here."

They both turned around to see the woman who had spoken. "Mum?!"Stephen demanded.

* * *

John checked for what felt like the twentieth time that the corridor was clear. Astrid gave him an exasperated look. "Come on!"

The two of them were outside McLelland's office. Official duty had yet to start, so it was the most likely time to find the office empty and no-one on patrol. That was what they'd agreed anyway. John waved a hand over the lock, unlocking it telekinetically. Then they slipped inside.

Astrid went to a filing cabinet. "What are we looking for?"

John went to the computer on the desk. It was password-protected, naturally. He closed his eyes, tapping into the telepathic trace McLelland was bound to have left in a room he frequented so often, then typed in the password. "Anything incriminating. Especially if it refers to Operation Doomsday."

Astrid noticed him randomly clicking on files. "Do you want me to have a go at that?"

"Please." John swapped places with her.

Astrid clicked on one of the files. "Now this is odd. It looks like someone was coming up with a plan to attack a US military base. It's pretty detailed, every course of events taken into account. Stamford. Should I know that name?"

John took out a blueprint. "Well, there's a plan of it here. And McLelland mentioned it in that message Tim intercepted."

"That's right. So what's so special about it?"

"I'd say the most likely thing is that it's nuclear capable. It's one of the sites for the MAD strategy." John paused, picking up something mentally. "McLelland's coming. Shut that down."

Astrid did as instructed, while John replaced the files and used his powers to re-lock the door. He held out his hand, Astrid took it and he teleported them both out…just before McLelland walked in.

* * *

Stephen and Cara had brought Marla back to their suite. She had given it a look around when she first came in that left them both feeling as though they'd somehow been caught out. However, she'd then taken a seat without a word. Stephen continued to gape at her for quite a while before finally asking, "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"Luca told me you were here."

"That doesn't explain it."

"He told me you were on Tomorrow People business."

"Yes,"Cara agreed a bit too firmly. "That's why we're here."

"Well, I may not spend much time at the Refuge but I am still a Tomorrow Person. So I left Luca there for a bit and came to help you."

Stephen had a distinct feeling of being ambushed but there wasn't much he could do about it. "Tim detected a break-out here. We thought we sensed something from one of the guests but I don't think it's her."

Marla nodded. "All right, I'll have a look around then." She paused before asking,"Stephen, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

With an apologetic shrug to Cara, Stephen followed Marla out into the corridor. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You didn't bring Cara to a honeymoon suite just to search for a new break-out, did you?"

The question felt like a trap but Stephen decided honesty was the best option. At least up to a point. "No."

Marla nodded as though she'd known the answer all along. "She may be able to read your mind, but there are things you still need to tell her."

* * *

John and Astrid had ended up back in the former's room where John had wasted no time in establishing telepathic contact with Russell and Irene, who were in the Refuge's office. He was speaking out loud for Astrid's benefit. "You need to get Tim to run through the security of Stamford."

"I can't believe these Doomsday Men are planning to take control of nuclear weapons,"Russell protested. "What would they do with them?"

"Set them off?"Irene suggested. "It'd definitely mean an end to peace."

"It'd help if we could warn someone,"Astrid commented.

"Astrid thinks we should warn someone,"John repeated for the others.

"I'll just get on my hotline to the President,"Russell offered.

"We aren't exactly on friendly terms with the DoD,"Irene agreed.

John shot Astrid an apologetic look. "Think that's a no."

"Don't forget what else I found."

"Astrid found another plan on McLelland's computer,"John provided. "They can't just go into Stamford and press a big red button. They need nuclear codes that are kept at a secure vault."

"Well, if it's secure,"Russell suggested hopefully.

"Secure unless you're a three- or four-star general."

"Oh."

"When are they going in?"Irene asked.

"Tonight,"John replied.

* * *

Luca was standing in the rec area, looking into the office where Irene was chatting to Russell, Mike, Lucy, Piper and Troy. Sophie came up behind him. "What are you looking at?"

Luca gestured. "They're planning a raid to stop the Doomsday Men."

Sophie was confused. "They're planning a raid to stop..?"

"A raid. A raid to stop a raid. Don't you wish you were going with them?"

For a moment, Sophie seemed lost in thought. "No,"she said at last.

In the office, Irene was giving a briefing to the group. "Tim's got the teleport co-ordinates. If you can be in the vault waiting for the Doomsday Men to arrive, with stun guns, then you can take them out. If we can capture them all, we can leave them there and alert the authorities."

"You're not coming with us?"Mike asked.

"Think of me as your co-ordinator."

"Irene does her bit,"Russell insisted.

"Thanks, Russell,"Irene agreed with a certain awkwardness. "Now, snap to it, everyone!"

* * *

Doomsday Men pulled hard on the large metal doors that opened the vault. McLelland's security codes had already unlocked them. Steps led down into the gloom. McLelland and Langford came to stand at the front of the group. "You didn't bring the new boy along?"McLelland asked.

"It seemed unnecessary,"Langford arrived.

"You think he'd approve?"

Langford gave the simplest of shrugs. "He may not understand which rules need to be broken."

McLelland nodded. "Go ahead."

Two of the Doomsday Men led the way…then there was the whine of a stun gun and both of them collapsed to the floor. Langford drew his pistol and fired two shots into the dark.

Some distance ahead of them, Russell flattened himself against the wall. He spoke to the others telepathically. "You all right?"

"I think I'm fine,"came Piper's telepathic response.

"Looks like we're all here,"Mike agreed.

"Okay. Pull back."

McLelland and Langford peered into the gloom. "You see what that was?"McLelland asked.

"No, sir."

"Anyone down there, come out with your hands up!" McLelland waited for a response, then fired into the dark just to make sure. "Langford, with me. The rest of you, cover the entrance."

The two senior Doomsday Men made their way down the steps towards the office. As they entered, Russell and Mike stepped out of the shadows, stun guns raised. But McLelland fired first, knocking the gun from Russell's hand, then covering Mike. "Who are you?"he demanded.

"Just some concerned citizens,"Russell replied.

At that moment, Troy and Piper appeared in the doorway. Langford fired at them and they ducked back. McLelland turned at the sound and Russell and Mike teleported out.

"What happened to them?"Langford wondered.

"Keep the room covered,"McLelland ordered. "Not just the door, the whole room. They could come back the same way they left." He opened a safe in the wall and took out a data card.

"What's going on here?"Langford demanded.

"Something my DoD contacts mentioned once. They call themselves Homo Superior."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Doug flashed John and Astrid a smile as they entered the bar. "Well, if it isn't my favourite fraternisers? What can I get you?"

"Beer, please,"John noted.

"Soda,"Astrid requested.

Doug gestured to the barman to fill the order before indicating a couple of the other members of the unit who were at the bar with him. "You know Col and Frank, right?"

John nodded. "Good to see you again." He cast his gaze around the bar, picking out several others he recognised from the base. He found himself viewing them as potential enemies. He had no idea if they were mixed up with the Doomsday Men but he doubted they'd be pleased by the news that he and Astrid were spies.

"Do you know why the general gave us all a day's leave?"Astrid asked Doug, turning on the charm.

Doug smiled. "Well, you got to understand, I'm no officer. I'm not party to privileged information. But rumour is we might not get a chance for leave any time in the near future."

"We're going to be deployed?"John asked.

Doug looked all innocence. "I'm not saying that. There's a rumour there might be something closer to home that requires our attention. Some people who don't share our views of what war is really all about."

John shot Astrid a look. Even without telepathy, they both knew what the other was thinking.

* * *

Cara found Stephen in the reception area. His gaze was once again fixed on the ATM machine. An African-American man somewhere in his 40s was using it. "What are you doing?"she asked.

Stephen pointed to the man using the machine. "See if you can pick something up from him."

Slightly bemused, Cara focused on the man…and as he typed in his PIN she could hear his thoughts. "2934. 2934."

Cara looked at Stephen in confusion. "It's him?" Stephen gave her a pointed look, as though expecting her to draw a conclusion herself. And then she did. "It's not him. Same as it wasn't the woman from before. It's someone else. It's someone that's reading their thoughts!"

Stephen nodded towards a corner where a young man, apparently on the staff, was watching the ATM machine intensely. "What do you make of him?"

"Looks like a suspect,"Cara agreed. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. But I think we should find out."

* * *

In McLelland's office, Langford was reviewing the contents of the data card on the computer. "We have everything we need here, sir."

"Except for weapons to fire,"McLelland pointed out.

"But we know where we can find them, sir. Stamford."

McLelland nodded in agreement. "Our next target, Major. The Doomsday Men's final objective."

"Yes, sir." Langford could see McLelland lost in thought. "Is there something else, sir?"

"These Homo Superior. The Tomorrow People. How are they mixed up in this? How did they know about us?"

"Could they be pacifists, sir?"

"Apparently they are, Langford. By nature rather than by choice. They probably think that's what makes them superior. So I guess we'd better teach them a lesson about that, hadn't we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet. But before we next venture out, I'm going to make sure we have a weapon to use against the Tomorrow People. And I'm going to make sure we know exactly who they are."

* * *

Stephen led Cara and Marla to one of the rooms in the staff quarters. He motioned for them to be quiet, then used his powers to unlock the door and open it. The young man they found inside, the man from reception, gaped at them in shock. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Stephen spoke to him telepathically. "We want to have a word with you."

The young man looked even more startled. "I heard you. You know I could hear you. How are you doing that?" He made a lunge at the window. At a nod from Stephen, Cara teleported in front of it.

"Three Ts,"Cara explained. "Telepathy, reading minds. Telekinesis, how we got the door open. Teleportation, what I just did."

Stephen sighed. "You've been dying to say that again, haven't you?"

Cara shrugged.

Stephen turned back to their unwilling host. "What's your name?"

"Kevin."

"You realised you could do some of this, didn't you?"

"I…found I could hear people when they were concentrating on something,"Kevin admitted. "That's why I staked out the ATMs. We get people's card details when they check in. With that and the PIN, I could take their money. Not too much. I guess I just did it to see that I could."

"We've got a place where you can learn to use your powers,"Stephen told him. "You might even make some friends there."

"And if I don't want to go?"Kevin asked suspiciously.

Cara produced an injection gun. "We stick a tracker in you and make sure no more money goes missing."

Kevin thought for a moment. "I might like to meet these friends of yours."

Marla held out her hand. "Okay, come with me." He took it and they teleported.

* * *

Russell patted Kevin on the back as Marla, Mike and Lucy led him out of the rec area where he'd materialised. "Good luck! There'll be marks out of ten later!"

"One mystery solved,"Irene noted.

"Yeah. Don't you hope the Doomsday Men get sorted soon as well?"

"Something tells me it won't be as easy."

"What do you want to do?"

Irene hesitated. "Well, I was kind of hoping Stephen and Cara would come back and decide that."

"Well, until they do, you're still in charge,"Russell reminded her.

Irene thought for a moment. "The Doomsday Men don't need to go back to the vault. So the next step would be Stamford. I'll get Tim to monitor it and hope we hear from John in time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Actually picked up another follow and favourite so thank you to that person!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

John was woken by Doug storming into his room. "Time to get up, soldier! We move out in ten."

John got to his feet on instinct and pulled on his uniform jacket. "Where are we going?"

"We're being deployed. Got a new assignment."

"Where? What?"

"Need to know, Corporal. You'll find out when we get there."

John waited until Doug had left, then spoke telepathically. "Russell? Irene? You guys hear me?"

"John, what's going on?"came Russell's voice back.

"Are Stephen and Cara there?"

"Not yet but they're about finished."

"We're moving out. I don't know where. I'll speak to you when I know."

* * *

Stephen and Cara were packing their bags in their suite. "So, mission accomplished then,"Stephen remarked conversationally.

Cara nodded. "Another Ultra mission concluded, another new break-out on his way to rehabilitation. Guess we can just teleport home."

"After we've checked out and paid,"Stephen pointed out.

"Of course,"Cara agreed, as if she'd never thought of doing anything else.

Stephen stopped and looked around. "Well, guess this is the last we've seen of this."

Cara came to stand by his side. "Didn't even get to try out the bed."

Stephen turned slowly and looked at her. Cara continued to look straight ahead for a moment, then turned and met his gaze. There was a nervousness in her eyes. Stephen kissed her and after a pause she responded, cautiously at first and then passionately. The kiss broke and she grinned, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. Kissing her again, Stephen carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

One thing Luca was not expecting to find in the Refuge's rec area was his mother. She did, after all, normally give the place a wide berth. He pondered for a moment the possibility of turning round and getting out of there but eventually decided to approach her. "What are you doing here?"

Marla gave an amused smile. "Believe it or not, dropping off a new break-out."

Luca smiled back. "We'll make a Tomorrow Person of you yet."

Marla laughed, but as soon as it had appeared the smile faded again. "I haven't seen you at home lately."

Luca hesitated. "I've been busy here."

"Busy with Sophie?"

It wasn't a subject that Luca often discussed with his mother. His first instinct was to nod or maybe give a long-suffering eye roll. But the need to talk to someone won out. "Actually, I haven't seen that much of her the last few days. I think she's been avoiding me."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"No. She's been avoiding me."

"You like her, don't you?"

Luca nodded.

"Well, then, maybe you need to find out if there's a reason why she's not talking to you."

* * *

Stephen and Cara were lying in bed together, cuddling up. "So does this mean we've sorted through our issues?"Stephen asked.

Cara sighed. "You're a very hard person to stay mad at, you know that?"

"I didn't know that, but it's nice to know."

"Especially when I'm stuck alone with you for four days. Nice plan, by the way."

"Thanks."

Cara paused, collecting her thoughts. "You know I love you. Have done pretty much since I met you. As frustrating as it can be at times."

"I love you too,"Stephen confirmed. "So is everything okay?"

Cara gave a small laugh. "Well, you and me are okay. Not so sure about the Doomsday Men."

* * *

Colonel Ron Carter looked at the piece of paper McLelland had given him with some consternation. "This isn't exactly protocol, sir."

"But you do acknowledge that I'm your superior officer and you do have orders to turn this base over to me and withdraw?"

"That is what this says,"Carter agreed,"but you're not exactly my direct superior. I should get confirmation of this from the Pentagon." He reached for the phone.

"I was afraid you'd say that." McLelland drew his pistol and aimed it at Carter, who immediately froze. "I don't want any unnecessary casualties but I've fought in every war for the last forty years and I'm not afraid to kill anyone who makes himself my enemy. Any signal from me and my men will move in and shoot anyone who tries to resist. How about you make it easy on them?"

Carter pressed a button on his desk to activate the intercom. "Attention, all base personnel. We are surrendering control of this base to General McLelland's command. Surrender your weapons to them, you are confined to barracks until further notice."

McLelland smiled. "Smart move, Colonel. And, er, your weapon?" Carter produced a pistol and handed it over. McLelland nodded to a soldier by the door."Make sure he finds his way to his sleeping quarters and stays there."

* * *

The vehicle John was in pulled up outside the base. The sign outside confirmed John's suspicions about their destination. Stamford. But why? Was this it, when the Doomsday Men took over? Or was this just a test, a dry run?

While John was ruminating on this, a lieutenant approached the vehicle. "Young? The General wants to see you."

John fell into step and was led to the base commander's office. "Sir?"

"Ah, Young. You know, I liked you from the moment I saw you. Thought you had character. Guts. Determination. But it turns out I may have been wrong about a few things. Langford!"

John wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't what happened. Langford dragged Astrid into the room. He had a gun pushed up under her chin, ready to put a bullet in her head. "What is this?"

"Now from what I gather, you can just teleport out of here,"McLelland remarked conversationally. "But if you do that, Langford blows her head off. You might think you can teleport over there and stop him, but one sparkle from you and she's dead. I spoke to some friends at the base you supposedly served at. No-one there's heard of you."

John decided his best option was to play dumb about the thing McLelland hadn't confirmed. "Teleport?"

"Yeah. You're one of the Tomorrow People, aren't you? You two join us and then they get a tip about our next move?"

"Tomorrow People, who are they?"Astrid attempted.

McLelland took a device out of a bag. It resembled a perspex pyramid over a base. He twisted a control and John cried out in pain, clutching his head. "Little invention of Doctor Jedikiah Price,"McLelland explained as he turned the control back. "Sends out a signal that only telepaths can pick up on. I gather you knew him. So you probably also know what this is." He produced an inhibitor band. John took a step back and McLelland nodded over to where Langford was holding Astrid. "I wouldn't object if I were you."

John stood still as McLelland clamped the band around his wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Luca wandered the corridors of the Refuge. He paused and called out telepathically. "Sophie?" He had done it several times already, but, as on the previous occasions, he received no reply. A moment later however his quest ended as he came across Sophie sitting in her room. "Why didn't you answer?"

Sophie looked up briefly at him standing in the doorway. "I guess I had other things on my mind."

Luca slowly ventured into the room and sat down beside her. "Like what?"

Sophie shot him a sideways glance. "You don't want to know."

"No, really, I do,"Luca insisted.

Without a word, Sophie took his hand and placed it over her stomach. And, like Charlotte before him, he had a sudden telepathic flash of the new life growing inside her. He withdrew his hand in shock. "Was that..?"

"Our baby,"Sophie confirmed. She gave a brief shrug. "I told you you didn't want to know."

"No, I…I just. Wow." Luca searched for what the correct response was. "I mean, I'll stand by you and everything."

Sophie looked at him sceptically. "Really? Do you have any idea about bringing up a baby?"

"No,"Luca admitted. "But I'll learn! I mean, do you know?"

Sophie tried to think of an easy retort but struggled. "No. But I'm…"

"What? Older?"Luca demanded.

"Yes,"Sophie agreed. She looked at his earnest face. "But I know that you're serious about wanting to be there for us. And that's without peaking into your mind." She took his hand, then sent out a telepathic message while speaking out loud. "Charlotte, I need you to do something for us."

* * *

Stephen and Cara had just teleported to the rec area. Russell was shaking hands with them enthusiastically. "It is so great to have you back. And to see you looking happy. That is happy faces, isn't it? I'm not assuming too much at the moment?"

Stephen smiled at Cara. "No, no, I think you're assuming about the right amount at the moment."

Cara looked at Russell closely. "Is it me or is that a happy face on you as well?"

"What?"Russell asked nervously. "No, no, what have I got to be happy about?"

"Hi there,"greeted Irene as she came over to join them.

Cara saw the look Russell gave her, looked from one to the other curiously, then shook the thought out of her head. "Hey, how's it been?"

"Fine. No parties, no breakages. Not much from John recently either but we're looking into it. You ready to take the keys back?"

"Yeah, seems like a good time,"Stephen agreed. "It's not like there's anything else to distract us."

Charlotte chose that moment to come up to them. "Stephen, Cara, you need to come and talk to Sophie and Luca. Your mum should probably come too."

* * *

McLelland looked on as Langford secured John and Astrid to chairs, back to back, with handcuffs. "I'm guessing you'd be trouble even without your special powers. So I think I'm going to need to leave you here."

Langford finished his job and stood to attention. "All secure, sir."

"Good work, Major. Go and get things started in main control. And make sure we're secure from all angles."

As the other officer left, Astrid spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I wouldn't expect you pacifists to understand,"McLelland replied dismissively.

"I'm not a Tomorrow Person,"Astrid replied. "But I don't see that war's something to be enjoyed."

"Yeah? Well, I'm a soldier so I think I know more about the subject than you. You get peace by an imbalance of power. You get peace by going to war and making sure people know just what's going to happen to anyone who argues with you. You don't get peace with compromise, with giving power away, by letting other countries become strong again and attack you again."

"I could probably quote you a few examples from history that could show you you're wrong,"John commented.

"And I could probably quote a few that show I'm right. But who needs history? Look at us right now. I'm the one with the power, therefore I'm the one who gets to do what I want."

"And what do you want?"Astrid demanded.

"Something to do with the nuclear missiles stored at this base, right?"John asked. "With the codes you stole? You're planning to fire them?"

"Damn right I am,"McLelland agreed. "It's time to remind the world what being a nuclear power actually means. It means if you mess with us, you get nuked."

* * *

Stephen, Cara and Marla all stood over Sophie and Luca, who had just shared their news with them. "You're pregnant?"Cara repeated.

Sophie shot a look at Luca, who was holding her hand supportively, and gave him a small smile. "Yes, we are."

"But you're so young,"Marla protested.

"We've had to grow up,"Luca pointed out.

Marla shook her head. "I went through this with your father and we were older than you. This child's bound to be a Tomorrow Person, like you two are. That's a bigger problem than usual."

"Well, since I'm now the head of Ultra, I can promise we won't be chasing them,"Stephen offered.

Marla glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Mrs Jameson, can Sophie go and stay with you?"Cara asked.

Marla seemed thrown off her game by the change of subject. "What?"

"I'd just feel safer if Sophie and Luca stayed with you, just until this Doomsday Men thing is over." Cara looked at Sophie and Luca who both nodded in agreement.

"Um, yes, of course. Come on, you two." Marla took the two youngsters' hands and they teleported out.

"Nicely played,"Stephen remarked.

* * *

When Stephen and Cara returned to the rec area however, they found Russell and Irene talked in hushed tones. "What's going on?"Stephen asked.

"Well, since we hadn't heard from John in a while, we thought we'd check in with him telepathically," Irene explained.

"And he didn't answer,"Russell completed.

"What?" Cara spoke out loud as she sent out a telepathic message. "John, can you hear me?" There was no reply.

"Do we have any way of contacting Astrid?"Stephen asked.

"Unfortunately, no,"Tim replied. "She was unable to take a crystal with her."

Stephen sighed. "Okay. Looks like it's time for us to take a look."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Stephen, Cara, Russell, Mike and Lucy teleported into the Ohio base, stun guns at the ready. They sharply scanned their surroundings but no-one appeared to challenge them. Cara cocked her head slightly, probing the area telepathically. "I don't think there's anyone here."

"No Doomsday Men,"Russell agreed.

"And no John and Astrid,"Lucy pointed out.

"We'll split up,"Stephen decided. "Cara and I will check the office. Mike, Lucy, check the barracks, make sure there's no-one here. Russell, look outside, make sure we haven't just caught them during an exercise."

"Right away, boss,"Mike said sharply.

"It doesn't take much to work out what's likely to have happened,"Cara pointed out as she and Stephen walked away from the others.

"I guess I'm hoping it hasn't,"Stephen admitted.

"If the Doomsday Men are at Stamford, then we need to move fast."

"And if we're not hearing anything from John, then they probably know what Tomorrow People are and how to deal with us. Let's just see if we can find out everything from here first."

* * *

John and Astrid were still handcuffed in the office. Doug came in and looked at his former friend scornfuly. "Well, well. What do we have here, 'Corporal'? I think you're inappropriately dressed and not at all suitable for duty."

"Doug, have you any idea what's going on here?"John demanded.

"Of course I do, John. I'm a Doomsday Man."

"What's McLelland going to do with the nuclear missiles?"Astrid asked.

"Fire them. What else are they for?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

"Where's he going to fire them?"John asked.

"Golan to start with,"Doug replied. "Representatives of hostile nations are gathering there right now. We're going to take them all out."

"There's going to be UN troops at that signing!"John protested. "Our people!"

"Casualties of war. Don't you get that? In war, people die. And we have reserves."

"And don't you think they'll notice that the missiles came from the United States? They're going to join forces and team up on us!"

Doug crouched down to address him. "That's the beauty of it. We're also going to fire a missile at the Pentagon. Take out the traitor generals, so McLelland will be in charge. The Arab nations will all be at each other's throats and we'll let them tear themselves apart. So in the end…we win." He strode confidently out of the office.

"Sorry I got you into this,"John said quietly.

"I got myself into it,"Astrid pointed out. "So, you got some clever plan to get us out of here and warn the others?"

"I'll let you know."

* * *

Stephen and Cara were searching the office at the Doomsday Men base. "So, our honeymoon didn't last long,"Cara commented.

Stephen gave an ironic laugh. "Yeah, next time I'll try and schedule alone time for when we're not in the middle of saving the world."

"That'd be nice." Cara's tone was light but there was a seriousness behind the words. "So, how worried about John and Astrid are you?"

"I think if they were dead we'd know. Despite my poor track record on that one. So they're alive somewhere."

"I agree."

"Question is, why can't we contact John?"

Cara paused as she opened up some boxes in the corner of the room. "I think I know."

Stephen joined her and looked at the contents. "I know this stuff. It used to be installed at Ultra before we took it over."

"Inhibitors,"Cara concluded.

Stephen nodded. "The Doomsday Men have got the technology to make sure we can't use our powers in certain areas. Jedikiah must have left this stuff around somewhere. Russell! Mike!"

"Don't shout so loud,"came Russell's telepathic response.

"What's up?"was Mike's response.

"Get ready to teleport back to the Refuge,"Stephen explained. "Irene!"

"Listening,"came Irene's reply.

"Get the schematics of Stamford from Tim. We're going to pay a visit."

* * *

McLelland and Langford were supervising as an Italian officer, Tenente Bellini, imputted the nuclear codes into the console. Eventually, he gave a nod of satisfaction. "All codes accepted, signore."

"Begin selecting targets,"McLelland ordered.

"This may take some time, sir,"Langford reminded him as Bellini continued his work. "Do you think we can hold out if the Tomorrow People become involved?"

"You forget, Major. We're in the most secure part of the base." McLelland nodded to the wall where the inhibitors had been set up. "They can't teleport in here and they can't get through the door. So even if they happen to find us, those missiles will be on the way before they've even worked out what we're doing. Ain't nobody can stop us now."


	12. Chapter 12

**I picked up another favourite so thank you to that person!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Stephen, Cara, Russell, Irene, Mike, Lucy, Piper and Troy were standing around a map laid out on the desk in the office. "So this is the layout of the Stamford base,"Stephen explained. "Control room for the missiles is here. But I'm not sure how close we can teleport to it."

"We also needs to know what's happened to the base's original staff,"Cara pointed out. "And the Doomsday Men. And John and Astrid."

"Seems to be an awful lot we don't know,"Russell observed.

"Well, maybe we can find out some of it,"Irene suggested. "Tim, how good are you at sensing sap brainwaves?"

"Having studied the equipment left behind by Ultra, I'm getting better,"Tim replied. "I am picking up two, or possibly only one, trace from the room in Grid G2."

"John and Astrid?"Piper wondered.

"If John's wearing an inhibitor band, that might make it difficult to pick him up,"Mike agreed.

"A large number of lifesigns, around fifty, are located in the southern section of the base,"Tim continued.

"Could be the base's staff,"Troy suggested.

"Or the Doomsday Men,"Lucy argued.

"I suspect the first,"Tim replied. "There are several other brain patterns throughout the base, who seem to have taken on guard duty. These are likely the Doomsday Men."

Stephen nodded. "Well…now we can sort out a plan."

* * *

John and Astrid remained handcuffed in the office. "So how long do you think they'll make us wait here?"Astrid wondered.

"Until the bombs start dropping, I guess,"John suggested.

"So if we hear them being launched, that's time up?"

"Maybe. I dunno, maybe they still hope we'll join them. They might hope that about the soldiers here, maybe that's why they're keeping them alive."

"I guess I should say it's been nice knowing you. Just in case they decide to stop keeping us alive at some point."

Before John could answer, he saw the door unlock itself. Something told him that this wasn't as simple as a key being turned: Someone was doing it telekinetically. A moment later, the door swung open and Charlotte calmly walked in. "Hi there,"she greeted them, before using her powers to undo their handcuffs.

John and Astrid stood up, massaging their wrists. John gestured to his inhibitor band. "Can you do something about this?"

Charlotte took out one of the keys from Ultra and undid the wrist band. "The others are teleporting into the base about now. They should be dealing with the Doomsday Men."

"I'd better join them,"John decided. "Can you take Astrid back to the Refuge?"

"Now hang on a minute,"Astrid protested.

"Course I can,"Charlotte replied.

"Good." John made for the door, then paused and looked back. "Oh, Charlotte? Good to see you."

Charlotte grinned and she and Astrid teleported out.

* * *

Stephen, Cara, Mike, Troy, Piper, Andrew and two other Tomorrow People teleported into the middle of an area guarded by Doomsday Men. Before the guards could react, the Tomorrow People's stun guns cut them down. "Keep an eye out for any others,"Stephen told Troy before nodding to Cara. "Come on." The two of them dashed off down a corridor.

A moment later, Doug and a party of guards appeared and opened fire at the intruders. The Tomorrow People teleported behind a nearby table, using it as a barrier. The Doomsday Men found cover of their own and the groups exchanged fire.

* * *

The base's staff were confused when the door to the section where they were sealed was opened to reveal Russell, Irene and Lucy heading up a group of Tomorrow People, all of them dressed in military uniform. Carter stepped forward to address them. "You're not with the terrorists who've taken us over."

"We're not,"Russell confirmed, in a passable military drawl. "We're here to get you out of here."

"We want to fight,"Carter insisted.

"I'm afraid those aren't our orders, sir. We got other men to do that. You we get to safety."

Carter seemed to accept the determination but was still confused. "How?"

"You're going to be surprised." Russell spoke telepathically to Irene. "You're sure the booster belts can get us to the Doomsday Men's old base?"

"Should do."

Russell spoke out loud to the soldiers. "All right, line up there."

* * *

John ran into the middle of the Tomorrow People versus Doomsday Men battle. He quickly joined Mike, Troy and Andrew behind their barrier. "We pinned down here?"

"Looks like it,"Mike confirmed.

"Guess it's time to show them we've got a tactical advantage. On three, okay? Three."

Most of the Tomorrow People teleported behind their opponents. The Doomsday Men spun round and were met with a combination of hand to hand combat and stun gun blasts. John was struggling with Doug. They exchange blows but John managed to knock Doug to the floor. He held out a hand and Mike passed him a stun gun. John pointed it at Doug. "Don't move."

Doug looked at him in disgust. "Whatever you do, you're not going to mess up this one."

* * *

Stephen and Cara ran up to the door to the base's control office. Stephen gestured a hand at the office door, trying to use his powers on it, but nothing happened. He glanced up and saw two metal boxes high on the wall, either side of the door. "Inhibitors,"he realised.

"Can we get rid of them?"Cara asked.

Stephen gave them a quick look. "Reinforced steel. No way to shoot them out. We could rip them down easily with our powers…"

"…but if we could do that, we wouldn't need to,"Cara concluded. "So we can't get through the doors."

"And we can't teleport to the other side of them because there's an inhibitor there too." Stephen looked horrified. "There's no way we can stop this."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Bellini provided a running commentary for McLelland and Langford. "Now entering the final minute of the countdown. T minus 59 seconds."

"When that reaches zero, the peace process will be over,"Langford noted.

McLelland smiled. "Preserving the noble art of war."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Stephen thought quickly. "The missile,"he realised. "Irene, where's the missile silo?"

Irene's response came back telepathically. "If you're outside the control office, then it should be about 90 metres down the corridor to the left of the entrance."

"Okay, thanks." Stephen turned to Cara. "Get everyone out of here. Including the other Doomsday Men. Take them to the base where Russell's taken the others."

Cara nodded. "Okay, what are you going to do?"

"Something dangerous and heroic, I guess. Go!"

"Wait a moment." Cara put her arms round Stephen and kissed him passionately. She took a step back. "Well, you can't do something dangerous and heroic without a good luck kiss."

Stephen smiled, then dashed off down the corridor. Every few yards, he teleported further down the corridor, keeping within view of his previous position so he didn't materialise inside a solid object.

Cara watched him for a moment, then sent out a call telepathically. "John, Mike! Where are you?"

"Just mopping up the last of the Doomsday Men,"came John's response.

"Hold tight, I'm on my way." Cara teleported…

* * *

…ending up with John, Mike, Troy, Piper and a pile of unconscious Doomsday Men. Andrew and the rest of the team were scattered around the edges of the room. Cara gestured to their prisoners. "We need to get them out of here. And us."

"Why?"Mike asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure what Stephen's plan is, but I've got a feeling it's going to involve this all being blown up."

The others exchanged glances. "I get your point,"John agreed.

Cara imagined teleporting the prisoners out one by one. It would take too long. Then an idea struck here. "I'm going to get some booster belts from the Refuge. Then we can take them all at once."

* * *

Carter was looking around the base where he and his men had been taken to. "So this is where McLelland and his people were stationed?"

Russell nodded. "They took your base, so you take theirs. Seems fair."

At that moment, a motley collection of Tomorrow People and unconscious Doomsday Men appeared in front of them. "A few prisoners for you, Colonel,"John explained while Mike, Troy and Andrew removed the booster belts as discreetly as possible. "Most of the Doomsday Men. There's only McLelland and a couple of others still at large."

"I trust we can rely on you to look after them from here,"Russell noted, trying to make it sound like he'd been expecting the development.

"You have got to teach me how to do that,"Carter told him.

"Sorry, that's classified. In fact, it might be best if you don't mention to anyone that we were ever here."

"What's happened to Stephen?"Irene asked Cara quietly.

"That's what I'd like to know,"Cara replied.

* * *

McLelland, Langford and Bellini watched as the countdown to the launch ticked through the last ten seconds. "Tap into satellites and drone cameras,"McLelland ordered. "I want to be able to track that missile all the way."

Bellini tapped at the controls and computer screens showed views of the interior of the missile silo and a satellite shot of it from above. "Should be any second now."

They watched as the countdown ticked round to zero. The flames from the launch exhaust flickered around the base of the missile. Everything had gone to plan. There was only one problem. The missile wasn't actually going anywhere.

* * *

Outside the missile silo, Stephen was expending all his telekinetic powers to hold the missile in place. The strain was enormous as the force of the rocket thrust threatened to send the missile skywards. Stephen had no idea what the outcome would be, although he could guess. He just knew he had to keep it there as long as possible.

* * *

"Do something!"McLelland shouted in frustration.

"There is nothing I can do, signore,"Bellini replied. "As far as the computer is concerned, the missile has launched. It just hasn't left the silo."

"The Tomorrow People,"McLelland realised.

"I hate to point this out,"Langford commented, watching the camera feed from the silo which was now almost engulfed in flames,"but what will happen if the missile continues to stay in the silo?"

Bellini attempted to think of a clever response but ultimately only one thing sprang to mind. "Bang."

* * *

Cara's concern was mounting. "I'm going to find Stephen,"she said at last. "The rest of you get back to the Refuge." She teleported out.

"Cara,"John began, then he realised he was talking to thin air. He turned to the others. "Back to the Refuge."

* * *

Cara teleported in next to Stephen and quickly took in the situation: The extreme strain on his face as he devoted every fibre of his being to keep the missile in check, the view through the silo window of an area engulfed in flames and an occasional glimpse of the forcibly grounded missile. She wondered what she could do. Add her own powers to his? Would that just distract him?

The decision was made for her as the missile exploded. With only a split second to act, Cara wrapped her arms around Stephen and teleported them away, milliseconds before the corridor where they had been standing was consumed by fire.

* * *

McLelland, Langford and Bellini barely had a chance to see the wave of heat coming before it incinerated them.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Sophie and Luca were back in the Refuge's rec area. Andrew, Charlotte and some of the other younger Tomorrow People were sat around them, chattering away supportively. The news of Sophie's pregnancy was out.

Stephen watched them from the doorway. He sensed Cara next to him and turned to her. "The baby's going to be a synergist, right? Child of two Tomorrow People?"

"More than that,"Cara replied. "You and Luca are synergists, remember? That means the baby's going to be a second generation synergist. That's something we've never come across before."

"Well, I guess at least we'll find out how our gene pools interact." Stephen saw Cara giving him a glare of warning and shrugged. "Just a thought."

Marla came over to them. "I've asked Sophie to move in with us. It seemed the best thing in the circumstances." She looked at Cara. "You don't mind?"

Cara shrugged. "She deserves to have a family around her."

Stephen laid a hand on Cara's arm and looked at her seriously. "You're a part of it all now, okay? Don't forget that."

* * *

Russell entered the office where Irene seemed to be communicating with Tim. "Anything to report?"he asked.

Irene glanced around. "Well, I've been following up the aftermath of our Doomsday Men incident. The surviving Doomsday Men are all being indicted on charges of treason by their countries. No mention of us, seems Colonel Carter listened to you about keeping that quiet. A cover story about an accident is being used to explain away the nuclear bomb going off at Stamford. And I've had a word with Senator Kelsey about who he should share information on us with. Don't fancy too many McLellands finding out about us."

"Do I get the feeling you're beginning to like being in charge?"

Irene shrugged. "Well, Stephen and Cara are caught up with family matters and John's distracted being all coupley."

"Which you're not?"Russell asked cautiously.

"Well, no. Who'd be a couple with me?"

Russell turned to go, then thought better of it. "What the hell,"he said and kissed her.

* * *

John and Astrid were in bed in his room, kissing and caressing. "You're sure we're not going to be interrupted?"Astrid asked.

"The door's sealed telekinetically,"John promised her. "It'd take a whole army of TPs to break it down."

"Hmm. Don't mention whole armies."

John paused, running his fingers through her hair. "I guess I should thank you for coming to help me."

"But not for the getting captured and nearly dying part?"

"Well, I'd rather you didn't make a habit of it."

"Guess there's disadvantages to not having powers like you lot."

John kissed her softly. "You are as much one of us as anyone." The kiss deepened and they didn't talk again for a while.

* * *

Stephen and Cara arrived back at her flat. "So, should I thank you again for saving my life?"he asked.

"You've already done that,"Cara reminded him.

"Yeah, but when someone pulls you out of a nuclear explosion, it feels like there aren't enough thank yous."

"Why did you do all that? You must have known you wouldn't have the strength to teleport clear."

"It was a risk, yeah. But what else could I do?"

Cara shook her head in a mixture of admiration and disbelief. "Just when I think I've got a handle on you, you go and surprise me again. You're very hard to stay angry with."

"It's a gift."

Cara kissed him then looked him in the eye. "Move in with me."

Stephen looked startled. "What?"

"You want Sophie and Luca to beat us on everything? Move in with me."

For a moment Stephen was too stunned to formulate a response. But then he smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
